The Instinct to Kill Pain
by Nyxan Moon
Summary: Cuddy hires a new girl to give the patients a dose of good ol’ laughter. She is half House's age, but she has caught his attention. She is spunky & hilarious. Can House keep his "Smart'ss King” title? Rated for language. CH1 EDITED A LOT! CH2 SUM! CH3 UP!
1. Prologue::Smartass King

**Main Title** : The Instinct to Kill Pain  
**Chapter Title**: Prologue/Smartass King  
**Author**: Jesy Kidd  
**Genres**: Romance/Humor/maybe some Drama  
**Pairing**: House/OC  
**Rating**: M for language  
**Point of View(s)**: Probably none, but that might change

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House, M.D. or any of its characters; Nintendo or any of its consoles, games, or products (or any GameCube or Wii games); Lunchables, Red Bull or any other drink for that matter, Alliance Skateboards or any of its products, or any band(s)/singer(s)/rapper(s) or their song(s) – unless I say otherwise. I DO own Morgan Kizzy Myles (Morg), her family, any phrase I do not give a source to (even if it says unknown [meaning I don't own it!]), and the band(s)/singer(s) and their song(s) that I say I own in parentheses ( ).

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Summary**: Cuddy hires a new girl to give the patients a dose of good ol' laughter. She is half Houses age, but she has caught his attention. She is spunky and hilarious. Can House keep his "Smart(alec) King" title? Rated for language.

**Full Summary****:** A new girl is hired by Cuddy to entertain the patients. She may be half his age, but House cannot keep his eyes or mind off her. She is spunky, quick to quip, and knows the best medication...for the spirit that is. Will House be able to keep his "Smartass King" title with her around, or will she trip him up with his own cane and steal the title from him. Rated for language.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

.:THE INSTINCT TO KILL PAIN:.

.:Prologue:.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

Morgan Kizzy Myles is 21 years old. She's 5'6" and fit, and her style is punk rock skater. She has dark brown hair to her shoulder blades. It's kind of messy, but in a good way (scene/emo-ish). Her lips are full, but not too big. She has a ...normal nose? I guess. Her skin is a pale-tanned; her eyes are a blue-gray (clear prescribed contact lenses). She has a tattoo of McGee's Cheshire Cat on her left forearm, a moon with a couple of stars on her left hip (not the Confucian symbol-China?), and this phrase in the middle of her back, down the spine (the person quoted and place it's from is in the center of the small of the back,

"As for

you, my

galvanizing

friend,

you want

a heart.

You don't

know how

lucky

you are

not to

have one.

Hearts will

never be

practical

until

they can

be made

unbreakable."

-The Wizard of Oz-

-The Wizard-

Her earlobes are pierced twice, and her right eyebrow is pierced once. She skateboards, but not professionally. Her wealth status is in the upper medium class – not rich, but she has a big house and yard, and a '74 Dodge Charger because her father owns five auto mechanic shops, which are all named **Myles to Drive**.

Her father is somewhat overprotective of her because she's an only child, and his baby girl. She's all he really has left, and he doesn't want to loose her. She doesn't have a job, nor does she go to college. However, she did graduate from high school with one B, one C, and five A's. She does little odd jobs every once in awhile: mow lawns, take care of pets, baby-sit, help pack/unload, etc. She loves pulling pranks. Her father and herself just moved into town (Princeton), so she does not have any friends yet. Back home, her friends called her Morgue, but they (and herself) spelled it Morg.

Her father is a diabetic. Her mother died of a malignant (inoperable – cancerous) brain tumor. One of her grandfathers died of a heart attack, and the other died of lung cancer. One of her grandmothers died of heart disease, and the other died of diabetes. Her mother's only sibling, a sister, died of a malignant brain tumor, as well. Her father's only sibling, a brother, died with a DUI, but he was a diabetic, too. Her grandparents on her fathers side (Lung Cancer and Diabetes) were diabetics, as well. She's healthy as far as she knows.

**(AN: If there is anymore information on her life, it will be mentioned in the story.)**

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

.:Smartass King:.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

Morgan walks down the halls of Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH). Why is she here? Well, she got another one of those odd jobs. Entertaining the patients. Twenty bucks a patient is what she will be racking up each day she works. She will get a list of patients everyday, and she must spend at least thirty minutes with each of them. She can do anything legal and appropriate to make these patients happy. She has a backpack on her back, a skateboard in one hand, and a lunch box in her other hand. She stops and knocks on a door that says:

**Dr. Lisa Cuddy**

**Dean of Medicine**

"Come in," the female visible in the office replies. Morgan opens the door to see that the woman is not the only one in here. She assumes the woman is Dr. Cuddy, but there is also a man with a cane.

_He's kinda cute. A little old, but cute_, Morgan thinks as she walks inside.

"Ah, you must be Morgan Myles. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy," she greets, shaking Morgan's hand.

"No, really? And here I thought you were just one of those perky little nurses who wanted to play doctor," the man quips. He is obviously mad about something and is resorting to sarcasm.

_And sarcastic. I like that. Maybe he's one of the patients. I wouldn't mind making him happy_, Morgan's dirty side thinks. Not that she would do anything more than flirt with a stranger or someone she's not dating, but she has a very vivid imagination.

"House, go do your clinic hours and quit complaining," Dr. Cuddy orders as she was getting fed up with all his whining.

The man with the cane, who she found out is House, sighs and walks towards the door. He looks Morgan up and down, and then he walks around her and out the door. _That had to be the first time I didn't have anything smartassy to say. She is good looking, though. Under all those young rocker-like looks, she's pretty. Listen to yourself. What are you saying? She's probably a minor_, House fights with himself inside his head.

"Please take a seat," Dr. Cuddy suggests. "That was Dr. Gregory House, by the way. If you value your sanity, I suggest you steer clear of him. He tends to be a sarcastic perv, but he's one of the best doctors that we have."

"Trust me, I ran my own sanity off with all the stunts I've pulled." They both laugh at that, and Morgan continues. "You never know, I could prolly (probably) give him a run for his "Smartass King" title." She grins as she sees the look of 'I think I'm gonna like this girl' on Dr. Cuddy's face.

"I hold you to that," Dr. Cuddy chuckles. "Well, here's your list of patients," she says, handing Morgan a sheet of paper. "We'll start you off easy, and you will gradually get more patients a day...to a certain point," she explains.

The paper reads:

FLOORROOM#PATIENT'S NAME & AGE

2 203 Jesy Kidd......................13

3 310 Eros Leander.................9

3 317 Vallari Rusbridge..........4

4 440 Auryon Jaeger...............10

5 521 Kaitlyn Skylar...............5

"If it gets to being to much for you or you have an emergency one day, we will take a person or more out. It will depend on the situation. You start when you're comfortable," Dr. Cuddy tells her.

"Okay. Can do," Morgan replies. She gets up, puts her backpack on and grabs her lunch box. She stomps on one end of the skateboard so it stands up, and she can quickly grab it before it falls back down. She walks towards the doors and opens them up. She turns towards Dr. Cuddy and says, "Dr. Cuddy, thank you again for this job." Dr. Cuddy nods, and Morgan walks out and into the busy hallway. Since she's already on the third floor, she just has to go all the way down the hallway. She looks around for any type of security guards. When she doesn't see any, she puts her Alliance Skateboards skateboard down and takes off on it.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

AN: Tune in next time!!


	2. Runaway Canes

**Main Title** : The Instinct to Kill Pain  
**Chapter Title**: Runaway Canes  
**Author**: Jesy Kidd  
**Genres**: Romance/Humor/maybe some Drama  
**Pairing**: House/OC  
**Rating**: M for language  
**Point of View(s)**: Probably none, but that might change

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House, M.D. or any of its characters; Nintendo or any of its consoles, games, or products (or any GameCube or Wii games); Lunchables, Red Bull or any other drink for that matter, Alliance Skateboards or any of its products, or any band(s)/singer(s)/rapper(s) or their song(s) – unless I say otherwise. I DO own Morgan Kizzy Myles (Morg), her family, any phrase I do not give a source to (even if it says unknown [meaning I don't own it!]), and the band(s)/singer(s) and their song(s) that I say I own in parentheses ( ).

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Summary**: Cuddy hires a new girl to give the patients a dose of good ol' laughter. She is half Houses age, but she has caught his attention. She is spunky and hilarious. Can House keep his "Smart(alec) King" title? Rated for language.

**Full Summary**: A new girl is hired by Cuddy to entertain the patients. She may be half his age, but House cannot keep his eyes or mind off her. She is spunky, quick to quip, and knows the best medication...for the spirit that is. Will House be able to keep his "Smartass King" title with her around, or will she trip him up with his own cane and steal the title from him. Rated for language.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

.:THE INSTINCT TO KILL PAIN:.

.:Runaway Canes:.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

Little does Morgan know, down the hall a little ways House has been watching the doorway to see Morgan when she comes out. He watches her look around and put her board down.

_She's going to skateboard, _he thinks while looking at his cane with a smile forming. _I could make her a patient and find out how old she is._

Morgan starts skating down the hall. All of a sudden, she notices a stick sliding towards her and fast. She quickly does an Ollie over it – only to slam into a glass office door. Then she flew back to the ground where her left shoulder landed on the skateboard – dislocating it.

"FUCK!" Morgan screams. House rushes over to her with everyone else.

"Are you okay?" asks a doctor.

Morgan doesn't answer at first. When she sees House, she asks, "Is the door okay?" He just smirks. "You docs shouldn't let your canes run loose in the hospital. Shit happens," she adds. That makes him chuckle.

"House!" House looks up to see an angry Dr. Cuddy. "My office. Now," she orders and starts walking away.

"What? It slipped," he replies sarcastically. He picks up his cane and holds it out to Morg. "Need help?" She looks up at him, and he nods like a code that she actually understood. She slowly grabs a hold of the cane and braces herself for more pain. He pulls hard.

"GOD. DAMN. It!" Morg screams. She still has a good grip on the cane, so she pulls herself up. Of course, clichés come at the wrong time. She fell into his arms.

"HOUSE!" Dr. Cuddy yells. She turns around and walks towards her office.

"I'm coming," he says and then adds, "Do you think you can keep your panties on long enough for me to make goggley eyes at the new comer before Chase gets to her first? Then I have to hobble down to you office seeing as how I am crippled, but don't start without me. We both know that I already last longer." Morgan giggles at this and straightens herself up, but House still has his hands on her waist from when he caught her. "How about you meet me down by the clinic, and I'll look at your arm. Free of charge." Morgan nods, and they part ways for now. House heads to Dr. Cuddy's office.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**In Cuddy's Office**

"What are you going to yell at me for today?" House askes as he leans on his cane.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you almost killed a new employee. We need her House; she keeps the patients happy which keeps the parents, spouses, guardians, and proxies happy to an extent," Dr. Cuddy explains angrily.

"Oh, she's fine. We have this understanding," House defends.

Cuddy looks confused for a minute. "You two know each other?" she asks incredulously. House shakes his head no. Now, she looks pissed again.

"Besides, she got to do a really cool skateboarding trick," he says sarcastically in his 'Totally, dude,' voice.

"House, if she sues, you won't be doing anything but clinic duty for a whole two months," she growls and waves him out. He limps out with the help of his cane. Dr. Cuddy notices that he didn't have a smart remark or complaint as he left. He just quickly left obligingly.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

House walks down the hallway to the elevators. He meets Wilson down there. "I heard about what happened about ten minutes ago," Wilson starts while looking at House with a 'That was a dumb stunt,' look. "Why did you do it anyway?" he asks. "Did she make fun of your cane?" he jokes, knowing who she is already and how she acts.

"I want to find out how old she is," House replies. Wilson looks at him like 'Are you kidding me.'

"You know, normal people just ask. Or at least ask someone like me. The whole board picked her," Wilson suggests.

"Why would the board pick some too young to have a medical education?" House asks confused.

They get on the elevator, and Wilson tells House how she has medicine in her history. Doctors and nurses run in her family.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

AN: Tune in next time!!


	3. The 'Sarcastic' Truth Comes Out

**Main Title** : The Instinct to Kill Pain  
**Chapter Title**: The _Sarcastic_ Truth Comes Out  
**Author**: Jesy Kidd  
**Genres**: Romance/Humor/maybe some Drama  
**Pairing**: House/OC  
**Rating**: M for language  
**Point of View(s)**: Probably none, but that might change

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House, M.D. or any of its characters; Nintendo or any of its consoles, games, or products (or any GameCube or Wii games); Lunchables, Red Bull or any other drink for that matter, Alliance Skateboards or any of its products, or any band(s)/singer(s)/rapper(s) or their song(s) – unless I say otherwise. I DO own Morgan Kizzy Myles (Morg), her family, any phrase I do not give a source to (even if it says unknown [meaning I don't own it!]), and the band(s)/singer(s) and their song(s) that I say I own in parentheses ( ).

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

**Summary**: Cuddy hires a new girl to give the patients a dose of good ol' laughter. She is half Houses age, but she has caught his attention. She is spunky and hilarious. Can House keep his "Smart(alec) King" title? Rated for language.

**Full Summary****:** A new girl is hired by Cuddy to entertain the patients. She may be half his age, but House cannot keep his eyes or mind off her. She is spunky, quick to quip, and knows the best medication...for the spirit that is. Will House be able to keep his "Smartass King" title with her around, or will she trip him up with his own cane and steal the title from him. Rated for language.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

.:THE INSTINCT TO KILL PAIN:.

.:The _Sarcastic_ Truth Comes Out:.

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

When House gets off the elevator, he walks up to Morgan.

"Come on. We need to get you a form to fill out," he says. She nods, and he walks up to the front desk. "I need a blank form." The nurse looks at him funny, but gives it to him anyways.

**(AN: I know your records can be sent to the hospital you are currently going to now, but go with me here.)**

They walk into Exam Room One. He decides that he will ask her the questions and write them down for her instead of her just filling it out herself.

"Name, age, and birth date?" House asks. He looks up at her waiting for the second one the most.

"Morgan Kizzy Myles. K-I-Z-Z-Y; M-Y-L-E-S. . . I turned 21 last [any month this year that has happened] [any day]th. I was born in [21 years ago]," she answers and waits for more questions.

**(AN: The year depends on when ever you are reading this, minus 21 years. The month depends of the month you are currently reading this, minus at least one day or any month this year before you are reading this (if it's January, then any month of last year). The day doesn't really matter, just pick one, but make sure that if it's February, don't go over the 28/29 days. If it's April, June, September, or November that you don't go over the 30 days, and if you picked this month for your birth month, then the day has to be at least yesterday.)**

"Female. What's your address and home phone? And any other phone numbers and/or addresses that we may need to contact you or someone else if you're hurt," he asks.

"Are you positive I'm a female?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. My expression is serious, but he just smirks at my joke. I smile and continue,...

**(AN: If I don't know the first three (3) digits of a state/county/city's phone number(s), I will just put triple digits. For example: 555, 888, 777, and so on.)**

..."604 Adams Avenue, Princeton. . . 555-7245. . . My cell phone is 555-0448,. . . my work number is this hospital's main number,. . . my dad's cell phone number is 555-9210,. . . and his work numbers are 472-1600 in Sikeston, MO, 888-7630 in Jefferson City, MO, 333-7591 in Columbus, OH, 777-7631 in Boston, and 555-7772 in Princeton," she replies. House looks at her with a raised eye brow. "He owns all five **Myles to Drive**." He nods and writes down the building's name.

"Is he your proxy?" House asks. She nods, and then he asks, "What's his name?"

"Alexander Myles," she replies.

"What's your family's medical history?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know any farther than both my grandparents. So, if you need more than that, you'll have to ask my dad," she clarifies. "My gramps on my dad's side died of lung cancer, and grams died of diabetes. . . My gramps on my mom's side died of a heart attack, and grams died of heart disease. My dad is diabetic and so was his parents and brother, but my uncle died with a DUI. My mom died three years ago with a malignant brain tumor, and my aunt-her sister-died of the same thing two weeks after. I don't have diabetes as far as I know, and I had my gall bladder removed December 18, [year you were 19] after my third attack. I don't have any heart problems or tumors or anything, either, as far as I know. I get checked out every three months by "order" of my dad. He just can't stand to loose anymore family. Especially his baby girl," she explains, and he writes it all down.

"Are you allergic to anything?" House asks.

"Pertussis in the DPT shot, and mosquitoes." she replies. He looks at her, and she smiles innocently. He smirks and writes it down.

"So what seems to be the problem today, Miss Myles?" he asks playing around. He pops a couple pills in his mouth.

"Well, there was this doctor, you see, and he must have been high or something. I mean why would someone not on drugs do this, ya know? _Anyways_, this doctor throws his stick...maybe he was playing fetch with his lap dogs. I don't know. Maybe he was playing with the door because it did come out pretty quick. Well, after all of this, I landed on my board and dislocated my shoulder, which he popped back into place like a _gentle_man." she replies sarcastically as she plays along.

House smirks and asks, nodding at my shoulder, "How bad does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I've had worse," Morgan assures him.

"I probably have you beat on that," House brags.

'Three shattered disks in my spine right above my ass, which have been replaced by metal disks. I got a really cool scar out of it," she brags back.

"Can I see it?" House almost jokes. Any chance to almost see her ass would be great right now. "I had an infarction in my right thigh muscle. I had to have the dead muscle removed. I got a really cool scar, too, but I have to live in pain for the rest of my life," he tops her damage until she brings up the ultimatum of damages.

"I was raped when I was 13. He worked for my dad." House's smirk wipes off his face at the mention of rape. Morgan grins and says, "Gotcha." (No offense!! Please, don't hate me!!) House smirks and chuckles a bit.

"House, we have a new patient-" Chase cuts himself off as he opens the door and sees a patient sitting on the clinic bed. "Sorry, I thought you were just hiding out in here. I'm Robert Chase," he says.

"Morgan Myles," she replies. They shake hands. "Well, I need to start working," she states as she hops off the clinic bed.

"You work here?" Chase asks as he opens the door more for her.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm the entertainment," she says wriggling her eyebrows during the word 'entertainment.' House smirks, and Chase just watches her walk away and towards the elevators to retrieve her things.

"Don't even think about it." Chase looks at him with a curious expression. To cover himself up, House puts his head down, looks up at Chase with almost hidden embarrassment, and says, "She's not your type."

Chase follows him out with a look that House can't see. A look that says 'We'll see about that.'

_**.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.:HOUSE:.**_

AN: Tune in next time!!


End file.
